A growing number of consumer products, e.g., consumer electronics, are being packaged and shipped to distributors, retailers and consumers. The packaging for these products often includes a plurality of disjointed support structures and padding packed into a box or other carrying case in order to prevent damage to the product. This conventional packaging can fail to showcase the packaged product, and present an off-brand image to the consumer.